falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle
Bitter drink |weight =1 |value =2 |edid =VCG02Bottle (target) |baseid = (normal) (no float) (target) }} The empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle is a miscellaneous item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics It is an empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle. Visibly it is differentiated from a full Sunset Sarsaparilla by the lack of a cap and having a lighter, rusty orange color. Five variants of this item exist: * A "standard" version found in numerous locations throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * A special variant found in a truck submerged in Lake Mead and Zion Valley welcome booth (Honest Hearts add-on) that differs only in that it does not float in water. ** When put in a container with the regular empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle, they stack in their own set, leaving two stacks of empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles under the same name. The only way to tell the difference is to take them to a body of water and drop/throw them in. * A version simply called "Sunset Sarsaparilla Bottle" that can't be picked up. * A non-item version that the Courier uses for target practice in the quest, Back in the Saddle. * A mini version that can be found in the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters behind a Very Hard locked door. There are no special uses for this item (any versions) without add-ons, as it is not used in any quests. Its low value-to-weight ratio makes it impractical for being sold for profit. In the Honest Hearts add-on, it is a required component for brewing homebrewed Sunset Sarsaparilla. The variant that is found submerged in Lake Mead does not work for the recipe. With the Old World Blues add-on, the Courier can use the Sink to refill empty bottles, turning them into purified water. After completing the Lonesome Road add-on, the crafting recipe for bitter drink can be acquired which uses empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles as one of the ingredients. The bottles found in Lake Mead also do not work for this recipe. Locations Numerous empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles can be found throughout the Mojave Wasteland, appearing in virtually all major areas, or located inside containers. However, no merchants sell the item and it is not carried by any non-player characters. A total of 914 bottles can be found in the world, not counting items found inside containers or the "no float" variant. While it is impractical to list every location they appear, the following is a list of areas with a high number of empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottles: * Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters - 219 bottles are found scattered in the facility alone, with at least double that number (the exact number differs) found inside Sunset Sarsaparilla crates in the same area. * Sunken Sunset Sarsaparilla truck - 84 bottles can be found in or around the truck, all the unique "no float" variant. As many as 52 additional empty bottles can be found inside the crates found in or near the truck. * Camp Golf - 42 bottles can be found at Camp Golf, 26 bottles inside the main building, and 16 in the camp's tents. * 22 in the Cap counterfeiting shack * 20 in The Aces theater * 18 in the Ultra-Luxe kitchen * 18 in the Allied Technologies offices * 5 at the Highway 95 Viper's encampment * 4 in the Fields' shack * 3 in the maintenance shack at Southern Nevada Wind Farm * 2 inside Harper's shack * 3 "no float" variants in the Zion Valley welcome booth on the outdoor table Gallery Fire bomb.png|Sunset Sarasaparilla bottle used for a Fire bomb Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Leere Sunset Sarsaparilla-Flasche it:Bottiglia vuota di Sunset Sarsaparilla ru:Бутылка из-под «Сансет саспариллы» uk:Пляшка з-під «Сансет Сарсапарілли»